


Underwater God

by enkelimagnus



Series: Ficlet Instruments Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Beach Vacation, M/M, Swimming, fluffffffff, french riviera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Alec has always loved the ocean, ever since he can remember, he’s always loved the vacations on the French coast.Turns out that there are such interesting people swimming into the Mediterranean water.





	Underwater God

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.

Alec has always loved the ocean, ever since he can remember, he’s always loved the vacations on the French coast.

He sighs and angles his body forward, diving under the surface of the water.

He closes his eyes a second, even if he’s wearing goggles. The water starts getting colder. The sand is white and he can see the fish, slivering in a light grey. Their shadows disappear under his.

He’s about to go back to surface again, lack of oxygen starting to make it a bit less comfortable. He looks up and sees him.

The man is swimming. He’s like a mermaid almost, sliding through the water, skin looking paler than it should where they both are.

Alec thinks of himself of good with apnea, but this man is much better than he is. He looks effortless. He looks over at Alec, maybe feeling the eyes on him, and waves. There are necklaces around his neck, and he’s wearing bronze swim trunks.

Alec pushes himself back to the surface, unable to keep his breath much longer, before he swims to the shore.

There, he walks back to his sun bed, on the private area of the beach they are on. Izzy, his sister, is laying on hers, a hat and sunglasses on, tanning while reading a book compiling and analyzing studies on genetical modifications on plants, in French.

Alec lays down and puts on his sunglasses, and slides his AirPods in his ears. The Underwater God is still on his mind.

They stay for two hours or so, until Izzy’s stomach starts growling and they go back to their hotel room, to shower and change.

They’ve chosen a nice restaurant, right on the beach, for dinner, and the rest of the gang is supposed to join them.

Alec sits down on the chair, and him and Izzy starts looking over the menu. It’s in French, of course, and Alec is slightly not as fluent as Izzy is, but he’s great with food names.

Clary, Jace and Simon join them as the bottle of white wine they have ordered arrives. They cheer to a hot summer day and wonderful times. Clary starts telling them about the little shops on the harbor, and they plan to through them all tomorrow.

Alec is still thinking about the UnderWater God. Maybe he was just a vision.

Someone pulls the chair for another at the table right next to them, and Alec tries not to pay too much attention, but he notices one of the four other customers.

His hair is black with a blue streak, his makeup is perfect, his biceps threaten to tear the sleeves of his shirt apart, and he’s the UnderWater God.

Out of the water, his skin is like gold, and his smile is breathtaking, and Alec remembers he doesn’t need apnea too late. The man is already looking at him, catching him staring.

"I’ve seen you before," the man says. "I’m Magnus."

"Alec. We met, under the sea."


End file.
